Aku dan Mertuaku
by Dianzu
Summary: Kisah cinta terlarang; Jeon Jungkook yang terlampau cinta pada mertuanya sendiri—Park Chanyeol. [oneshot; chankook, slight vkook - chanbaek / exo, bts]


_**Disclaimer:** seluruh tokoh milik keluarga dan agensi masing-masing. Tidak mengambil keuntungan finansial apa pun dalam membuat fanfiksi ini. Dibuat hanya untuk kesenangan semata_

 _ **Main pair:** Chanyeol_ _/Jungkook, slight VKook - ChanBaek_

 _Selamat membaca..._

.

[ ** _Aku dan Mertuaku_** ]

{ _Kisah cinta terlarang_ _; Jeon Jungkook yang terlampau cinta dengan mertuanya sendiri—Park Chanyeol_ }

.

Jeon Jungkook tak akan mengira jika akan seperti ini.

Ia menikah dengan kakak tingkatnya ketika masa kuliah dulu; Park Taehyung. Jungkook mencintai Taehyung (sangat). Bahkan dirinya disebut-sebut sebagai orang paling beruntung di dunia karena bisa menggaet seorang Taehyung—si pria tampan, pintar, lagi mapan sampai ke pelaminan. Banyak wanita dan pria manis lainnya yang berharap lebih pada Taehyung. Namun nampaknya Taehyung memang sudah kecantol dengan si manis Jungkook sejak awal pria Jeon itu menjadi mahasiswa baru di kampus—dan menarik perhatiannya yang kala itu menjabat sebagai ketua BEM. Namun menurut Jungkook, orang yang paling beruntung di dunia ini adalah Byun Baekhyun.

Sudah cantik, manis, menggemaskan, pintar, memiliki anak yang tampan macam Taehyung, dan yang paling penting dari semua itu adalah—

— _ **dia adalah istri sah dari Park Chanyeol**._

Jungkook paham. Sangat paham. Ia juga bingung, kenapa ia bisa mencintai ayah mertuanya sendiri. Ini salah, sangat salah. Tapi hatinya selalu berdegup keras tatkala sedang berdekatan dengan ayah mertuanya. Chanyeol—walau sudah berumur lima puluh tiga tahun, harus diakui wajah tampannya tak lekang dimakan waktu. Tubuh kekar dan atletisnya pun selalu nampak seksi ketika sedang berolahraga di pagi hari (jangan lupakan otot bisep dan trisep yang terlihat menggoda iman ketika sedang mengangkat barbel).

Sebenarnya, Taehyung pun tak kalah seksi dari sang ayah. Tapi entah kenapa, hatinya selalu tertuju pada Chanyeol. Bahkan, ketika sedang melakukan hubungan intim dengan Taehyung, Jungkook selalu membayangkan jika sang suami adalah Chanyeol. Sentuhan, sodokan, semuanya Jungkook selalu menganggap jika itu adalah Chanyeol. Pada dasarnya, Jungkook tidak enak hati pada Baekhyun dan Taehyung. Benar-benar tidak enak hati.

Tapi apalah daya, hati tak bisa berbohong.

"Jungkook, kenapa melamun?"

Ah, Jungkook tersadar. Baekhyun menyentuh pundaknya lembut—lalu memberikan senyuman paling cantik, "Ada masalah dengan Taehyung?"

"T—tidak Mom, hanya sedang menikmati pemandangan." ucap Jungkook bohong.

Kediaman keluarga Park memang memiliki pemandangan yang indah. Baekhyun lantas tersenyum pada menantunya, "Baiklah."

"Jika ada masalah dengan Taehyung, katakan saja pada Daddy. Biar Daddy hajar anak itu."

Ah, ini dia. Suara berat ini yang selalu membuat jantung Jungkook gonjang-ganjing bagai diterpa gempa berskala tinggi. Suara berat yang mampu melambungkannya ke atas langit. Suara yang mampu membuat hatinya tak tentu arah. Suara Park Chanyeol.

"T—tidak Dad, aku hanya sedang menikmati pemandangan dari jendela. Hehe."

Chanyeol tersenyum, membuat wajah Jungkook memerah.

"Kookie tidak aku apa-apakan, jadi tidak perlu khawatir." Taehyung datang dari belakang, memeluk erat pinggang ramping Jungkook—lalu dikecupnya leher belakang Jungkook dengan romantis, "Tapi sepertinya nanti malam akan kuapa-apakan si manis ini di atas ranjang."

"Taehyung! Kamu membuat Kookie malu! Lihat, wajahnya jadi memerah!" Baekhyun mulai memukul Taehyung.

Ya, wajah Jungkook memang memerah. Ia memang malu. Tetapi malu dalam artian yang berbeda. Ia takut jika Chanyeol mendengar ucapan Taehyung. Takut jika ayah mertuanya akan merasa tidak enak.

 _Ah, Chanyeol mana mungkin begitu. Chanyeol kan hanya menganggap Jungkook sebagai anaknya sendiri._

Perlahan, Chanyeol bangkit dari sofa. Memeluk Baekhyun dari belakang—lalu mengecup lembut pipi Baekhyun, "Kalian pikir hanya kalian saja yang bisa bermesraan seperti itu. Kita juga bisa."

Sakit. Mendadak bagian dada Jungkook terasa sakit. Sakit yang aneh—seperti dicabik-cabik beberapa pisau bedah. Melihat tatapan Chanyeol yang penuh cinta pada Baekhyun, membuat Jungkook benar-benar ingin menangis. Taehyung yang merasa aneh dengan Jungkook pun bertanya, "Kookie, kamu kenapa?"

Semua atensi tertuju pada Jungkook sekarang. Pria manis itu benar-benar bingung harus berbuat apa. Tidak mungkin ia mengatakan jika dirinya cemburu melihat Chanyeol dengan Baekhyun. _Hell no_!

"M—maaf semua, aku ke kamar duluan." perlahan, Jungkook melepaskan pelukan Taehyung—lalu berlari ke dalam kamar.

Di dalam kamar, ia hanya bisa menangis sesegukan. Hatinya benar-benar terasa sakit. Cintanya pada Chanyeol sangatlah salah. Tapi... kenapa cinta selalu datang pada orang yang salah? Kenapa?

.

 _Kookie, maaf hari ini aku mungkin akan menginap di kantor. Pekerjaan semakin banyak saja._

Jungkook hanya dapat menghela napas panjang. Itu berarti malam ini dirinya akan tidur sendirian di rumah (kebetulan Baekhyun sedang ada urusan di Busan, dan Chanyeol yang sedang pergi ke Swiss untuk urusan bisnis). Jungkook bukanlah istri yang manja. Ia paham betul dengan pekerjaan sang suami—seorang pemilik perusahaan, pastilah sangat sibuk.

 _Tidak apa-apa. Jika ada waktu, istirahatlah yang cukup. Tetap jaga kesehatan, aku sayang kamu._

Hah, Jungkook sayang sekali dengan sang suami.

 _Siap ibu negara! Jaga dirimu baik-baik di rumah. Jika ada apa-apa hubungi saja aku!_

Bibir merah muda Jungkook sedikit terangkat ketika membaca pesan dari Taehyung. Pria itu terkadang menyebalkan, namun terkadang pula sangat romantis. Jari-jemari Jungkook kembali mengetikkan sesuatu pada layar ponsel.

 _Ya sudah, sana kerja._

Jungkook menaruh ponselnya di atas meja dekat ranjang. Malam ini akan ia lewati sendirian di dalam rumah. Mata perlahan terpejam, berusaha memasuki alam mimpi.

Namun sebuah suara mengganggu telinganya.

Seperti suara langkah seseorang. Tapi siapa? Apa mungkin maling? Penjahat? Demi Tuhan bulu kuduk Jungkook mendadak berdiri. Ia takut setengah mampus. Bagaimana jika nanti dirinya dibunuh? Ah, yang lebih parah lagi bagaimana jika nanti dirinya akan diperkosa lalu dibunuh, dan kemudian mayatnya akan dimutilasi lalu dihanyutkan di sungai? Pikiran Jungkook sudah ke mana-mana. Ia benar-benar takut. Tapi, Jungkook memberanikan diri untuk ke luar kamar—memastikan keadaan.

Lampu ruang keluarga sudah dimatikan. Jungkook jadi agak kesusahan. Tangan kanannya sudah siap memegang sapu (untuk memukul si penjahat). Jarinya perlahan menekan tombol lampu, lalu berusaha memukul seseorang yang menurut analisisnya adalah seorang penjahat.

"Daddy!"

Bukan. Orang itu bukan penjahat. Orang itu adalah Park Chanyeol yang—terlihat habis mabuk. Bau alkohol menguar di penciuman Jungkook, "Daddy ada apa? Kenapa mabuk?"

Chanyeol tak mengubris pertanyaan sang menantu. Ia masih sibuk mengoceh ria dengan halusinasi yang banyak. Tanpa aba-aba, Jungkook segera membopoh tubuh besar nan kekar Chanyeol ke dalam kamar. Ditidurkan tubuh mertuanya di atas ranjang dengan benar. Jungkook tidak tahu apa yang menyebabkan ayah mertuanya mabuk-mabukan seperti ini. Setahunya—Chanyeol tidak memiliki masalah dengan Baekhyun maupun Taehyung. Ah, apa mungkin ada masalah di kantor?

Jungkook berinisiatif untuk mengganti pakaian Chanyeol. Tangannya perlahan membuka kancing kemeja Chanyeol, memperlihatkan tubuh seksi dengan delapan ABS di _abdomen_. Indah, sangat indah. Betapa beruntungnya Baekhyun bisa menyentuh ciptaan Tuhan ini kapan pun ia mau. Jungkook bukanlah menantu kurang ajar. Tapi entah setan apa yang merasukinya sekarang. Jarinya dengan berani mengusap lembut ABS Chanyeol. _Sial,_ tangannya bergetar begitu hebat. Jantungnya berpacu lebih cepat—seakan-akan ingin loncat.

Dengan mendadak, lengan kekar Chanyeol menarik tubuh semok Jungkook ke atas ranjang. Dan kini, Jungkook terkunci di antara kedua tangan Chanyeol yang mengurung tubuhnya. Chanyeol menindih tubuh Jungkook. Suasana semakin terasa panas. Jantung Jungkook sudah tak jelas detakannya. Keringat mengalir deras. Melihat wajah tampan Chanyeol dari bawah sini adalah sebuah keajaiban tersendiri. Tampannya berkali-kali lipat dengan kancing kemeja yang sudah terlepas (memperlihatkan otot-otot yang menggugah hati).

Tanpa peringatan, Chanyeol langsung menyerbu bibir merah muda milik sang menantu. Jungkook melebarkan matanya. Ia tidak percaya. Sesuatu yang biasa hanya terjadi di khayalan atau mimpi, kini terjadi sungguhan. Bibirnya dan bibir Chanyeol bersatu dalam sebuah ciuman panas yang membuat gairah semakin membludak. Jungkook tahu ini sangat salah, tapi ini terlalu nikmat untuk dilewatkan secara percuma.

' _Mom, Taehyung, maafkan aku._ '

Jungkook menikmatinya. Sangat menikmatinya. Bagaimana ciuman itu turun ke leher, dada, perut, dan _benda kecilnya_ dilumat seperti permen. Chanyeol memasukkan _benda pusakanya_ yang sangat besar ke dalam _lubang_ milik Jungkook. Ah, nikmat. Keduanya merasakan kenikmatan yang tiada tara. Chanyeol menggoyangkan pinggulnya dengan kencang—membuat Jungkook berteriak kenikmatan dengan suara keras.

Ini seperti yang Jungkook impikan.

Chanyeol yang masih dalam pengaruh alkohol pun kemudian ambruk setelah mengeluarkan _spermanya_ di dalam _lubang_ milik sang menantu. Jungkook mengatur napasnya sejenak. Chanyeol tertidur di atas tubuhnya—memeluknya erat dengan bibir yang masih menghisap lembut puting merah muda milik Jungkook.

Jungkook tidak bisa mendeskripsikannya. Ia senang bercampur takut. Tangannya mengusap lembut rambut sang mertua dengan sayang.

"Hmm—"

Terdengar suara lenguhan dari bibir Chanyeol. Kini Jungkook benar-benar merasa takut.

"B—baekhyunie... jangan tinggalkan aku... aku mencintaimu."

Sakit. Jungkook merasakan sakit di dalam dada. Ia menangis tertahan. Perlahan, dipindahkannya tubuh besar Chanyeol dari atas tubuhnya. Pakaian diganti dengan benar, lalu diselimuti. Jungkook mengecup lembut bibir Chanyeol, lalu melongos pergi dengan perasaan campur aduk.

Di dalam kamar, Jungkook mengunci diri—menangis sepuasnya, melampiaskan segala perasaannya yang benar-benar _sialan._ Sudah pasti—Chanyeol pasti sangat mencintai Baekhyun. Chanyeol tidak salah, perasaan Jungkook-lah yang salah. Kenapa harus pada Chanyeol hatinya berlabuh? Sudah jelas status mereka hanyalah sebatas menantu dan mertua. Tapi kenapa rasanya cintanya kian semakin besar?

Dan di sinilah sekarang Jungkook meratapi nasibnya. Di dalam kamar, ia memang tidak bisa menghapus perasaan sepihaknya pada Chanyeol. Tapi yang pasti—ia hanya bisa menyembunyikan perasaannya di lubuk hati yang paling dalam.

Biarlah, biarkan Jungkook dan Tuhan saja yang boleh tahu tentang cinta terlarang ini.

Kisah cinta terlarang; Jeon Jungkook yang terlampau cinta pada mertuanya sendiri—Park Chanyeol.

.

 **finish**

Cirebon, 22 Desember 2018 - 21:00 PM


End file.
